Crashed The Wedding Night
by poesiariptide
Summary: We've heard of crashing a wedding, but the CID team? Yeah, they went one step ahead... and crashed a wedding night. Abhirika fluff!


**::/Crashed The Wedding (Night)/::**

Summary: Abhijeet and Tarika are faced with a dilemma on their wedding night when the entire CID team is stranded at their house because of a thunderstorm. Lots of comedy with lots of Abhirika fluff to match! Rated U/A for swearing and certain situations. Title inspired by the song 'Crashed The Wedding' by Busted.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"So I guess we'd better-"

ACP Pradyuman was cut off by a tremendous thunderclap at the exact moment that the house plunged into darkness.

"Bloody hell!" Daya shouted.

"Sir!" Freddy exclaimed, flailing around wildly. "I can't see anything! It's all dark!" Predictably, he ended up giving poor Tasha a powerful smack on the face.

"OUCH!" Tasha shrieked in agony, and Vivek fumbled around blindly in the dark until he found his friend. "Sheesh, Freddy sir! Calm down!" he tried to soothe the panicking inspector as he patted Tasha's smarting cheek.

"For heaven's sake, it's just a power cut!" Abhijeet yelled in exasperation.

"Shut up, all of you!" roared ACP Pradyuman, and everyone quietened down at once. Muskaan frowned as she listened intently. "Sounds like a thunderstorm, sir."

There was a jingle of anklets and tinkle of bangles as Tarika carefully made her way to the nearest window and opened it. Sure enough, the crash of thunder and pounding rain filled the house, and she quickly yanked the window shut. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" asked Dr. Salunkhe, squinting through the darkness. The blushing bride sighed. "None of you will be able to go home tonight. I guess you'd all better stay here." The words had no sooner left her mouth than her blushing bridegroom's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. Thankfully, it went unnoticed in the darkness.

"Are you _mad_, Tarika?" Muskaan asked incredulously. "We can't all stay here!" She sidled up to Tarika and whispered fiercely in her ear. "In case you've forgotten, it's your freaking _wedding night_, girl! I assume you do understand what that's supposed to be!"

"Abhijeet, the girl's crazy," ACP Pradyuman turned to his right-hand-man. "How are we all going to stay here? Firstly, I'm not sure we'll all fit. Plus..." he trailed off meaningfully, knowing perfectly well that Abhijeet would understand.

The senior inspector glanced at his bride, whose face was faintly illuminated by the dim light of the team's mobile phones. She gave him a wry smile, and shrugged. He smiled ruefully back at her, and looked at his boss. "It's OK, sir. We'll take care of it." Beside him, Daya patted his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Sorry, best friend... we'll try to stay out of your way as far as possible, but you and Tarika just try to keep it down, OK?"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Tarika had just come out of the guest room after ensuring that Muskaan and Tasha were comfortable there, when she was suddenly caught from behind. "Hey," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she murmured, and twisted around to meet Abhijeet's shining dark eyes. "All OK?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, ACP sir and Daya are in my- sorry, _our_ room," he corrected himself, grinning as she blushed. "And Vivek, Freddy and Dr. Salunkhe are in the hall. Freddy's already sleeping like a baby."

Tarika giggled. "Poor Freddy. I gave him an extra blanket. He feels the cold badly, poor thing."

Abhijeet mock-pouted. "And what about how a certain someone you married this morning feels the cold _really_ badly... and could use a little warming?" he asked a little too innocently, and she shook her head, though she couldn't stop herself smiling. "Come on, Abhijeet... not _here_..."

He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, which he knew from experience that she simply couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried. "Please, Tarika?"

"Oh, don't show me the eyes!" Tarika smacked him on the arm, and he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Fine, no emotional blackmail." He let go of her and pulled gently on her hand. "Come on." Tarika hesitated, remembering something she had to do first. "Just give me a minute, please?"

"OK," Abhijeet said, reluctantly dropping her hand. "Come quickly."

"I will," she promised him, and he went off. Tarika hurried to the guest room, making as little noise as was possible with all her jewellery, and found Muskaan and Tasha awaiting her eagerly.

"Now remember..." Muskaan started.

"Be in control!" Tasha piped up.

"Let him take charge of the situation, but whatever you do, do _not_ be inactive!" Muskaan said warningly.

"Abhijeet sir isn't _Daya_ sir, Muskaan!" Tasha pointed out, and erupted into a fit of giggles. "You and D-D-Daya s-sir are a-actually _d-doing it? _I th-thought V-Vivek was k-k-kidding!" Muskaan's eyes widened to nearly twice their normal size and she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror as Tarika valiantly fought down her laughter. "What the hell has that boyfriend of yours been saying about me and Daya?" Muskaan demanded, her voice unnaturally high with mingled panic and rage.

"Nothing!" Tasha hastened to assure her, looking frightened. "He was just- uh- speculating!"

Tarika quickly cut in over Muskaan's angry shriek. "Girls, girls, girls! Simmer down! Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind." Both of them gave her a hug, and Muskaan's eyes twinkled with mirth as Tarika went to the door. "Hey, Tarika?"

"Yeah?" Tarika turned to give her a questioning look. Muskaan and Tasha winked at each other, and grinned broadly at the forensic scientist. "Have fun!" they crowed in unison, and burst into fresh giggles as Tarika turned bright scarlet and dashed out of the room, the chime of her anklets echoing faintly through the house.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Meanwhile, the blushing bridegroom faced much worse embarrassment in his room.

No sooner had he entered and taken a few steps into the room, than he tripped spectacularly over what seemed to be a log on the floor. "Holy crap!" he cursed, followed immediately by a "Yeouw!" as he fell right onto ACP Pradyuman's feet. "Good heavens, Abhijeet!" the elderly gentleman exclaimed, and Abhijeet winced as he hurriedly got to his feet. "Sorry, sir!"

"Really, Abhijeet, if you wanted to get my blessings you should have just asked!" ACP Pradyuman told him, and the senior inspector glowered down at his best friend, who grinned sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, yaar... I can't help being so tall, you know! My feet tend to stick out a bit!"

"Aw, chill, Daya!" Abhijeet said, bending down to give the hulking inspector an affectionate punch in the shoulder. "It's cool." He went over to the other side of the room, and ACP Pradyuman passed him a pillow. "Here you go. Wait..." he hesitated. "Tarika will need one too..."

"No, I won't, sir," Tarika put in as she entered the room. Abhijeet's face lit up, but not for long before Tarika, predictably, tripped over Daya's feet and went tumbling- yes, you guessed it- right onto the unfortunate ACP Pradyuman's feet. "_Daya!"_ she yelled indignantly, and the ACP gave a long-suffering groan. "Tarika, I thought the bride and groom were supposed to get their elders' blessings _together, _not individually! That too one immediately after the other! My feet aren't exactly young, you know!"

"I'm really, really sorry, Dr. Tarika!" poor Daya apologised over and over again, and Abhijeet, sighing, scrambled up off the floor. "Tarika? Where are you?" he called, and caught her by the hands as she stumbled over to him.

"All well, everyone?" ACP Pradyuman asked, peering through the dark. "Abhijeet, Tarika? Found each other?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused. "Phew," Daya mumbled in evident relief, and Abhijeet lay back down on the floor, scooting over a little to make room for Tarika. She slipped her hand into his waiting one and he pulled her down beside him. Then, employing a tactic that had always come in handy- literally- for them, he wrote on her palm with his fingertip. _What now?_

She did the same. _I don't know._

_Scared?_

_No._

_Nervous?_

_A little._

_Come here._

_Where?_

He had just begun to show her exactly where, when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who that?" Daya asked sleepily, and Abhijeet went and opened the door to reveal a frightened-looking Freddy standing outside.

"What's the matter, Freddy?" ACP Pradyuman asked, his tone weary. Freddy winced. "Um... I wanted to ask Abhijeet sir something..."

Tarika mumbled something under her breath that didn't sound very flattering at all, and Daya stifled a snort with difficulty. Abhijeet groaned inwardly. "_What_, Freddy?"

"W-where's the bathroom, sir? I badly need to use it!" Freddy blurted out.

"Oh, God!" ACP Pradyuman smacked himself on the forehead, and Tarika's muttering grew even more vicious. Abhijeet felt like sinking right into the earth, but composed himself and handed Freddy the torch that ACP Pradyuman had found. "Here, take the torch, the bathroom's that way, and yeah, you can keep the torch with you until morning, just in case you need any more help!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Poor Freddy, sounding close to tears, scurried off in the direction Abhijeet had indicated, and the latter shut the door and came back to his place, being careful to avoid Daya's feet this time.

"Trust our Freddy to have a full bladder at this hour," Daya chuckled, and the ACP laughed.

"So where were we?" Abhijeet murmured in Tarika's ear, and she smiled happily as he continued right where they had left off without waiting for an answer.

They didn't get much busier, however, before there was another knock on the door. Tarika pounded her fist on the floor in sheer frustration, and Abhijeet's eyes glinted dangerously. "If that's Freddy again, I'll murder him," he growled under his breath. His faithful best friend, however, came to their rescue.

"I'll get it!" Daya said hurriedly, and jumped up to answer the door. At once, any regrets he might have had in doing so went right out the window, as he caught a whiff of a very familiar perfume.

"Muskaan?"

The female inspector poked her head around the doorway, her hair swishing past her shoulders as she did so. "Sorry, Abhijeet sir and Tarika! It's just that Daya has my mobile phone with him and I need to set my alarm for the morning!"

"Oh, I totally forgot." Daya pulled her mobile phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it, and surreptitiously stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the guest room. Making a heroic attempt to maintain a nonchalant demeanour, Daya shut the door and lay back down on the floor.

There was no noise from ACP Pradyuman, save his faint snoring- all the day's excitement had gotten the better of him and he had fallen asleep quickly. Abhijeet knew an advantage when he saw it, and wasted no time in pouncing on it. "You can even bite my hand if you want, but make absolutely _no_ noise, Daya's still awake," he murmured to Tarika, and proceeded to fumble around with the numerous pins on her bridal dress. "God, why the hell do you women need so many pins?"

Tarika smiled mischievously. "All part of the experience."

"Oh, yeah?" Abhijeet began to tickle her, and she stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself giggling. When he finally stopped, she smacked him on the shoulder. "You're so _bad."_ He smirked. "You call _this_ bad? You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

It was at that precise moment that the door was knocked for the third time, and Abhijeet's shoulders slumped in defeat as he let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a sob. "What the crap does a man have to bloody do to get f***ing laid on his damned wedding night?"

"_Abhijeet!"_ Tarika exclaimed, her eyes widening to nearly twice their usual size on hearing so many expletives in the same sentence. "Wash out your mouth!"

Abhijeet winced. "Sorry." With difficulty, Tarika slipped out from under him and scrambled up off the floor to go answer the door. This time it was Dr. Salunkhe.

"Tarika?" the forensic scientist peered up at his assistant. "Do you have any sleeping pills? I seem to be suffering from a sudden bout of insomnia."

"Where are the sleeping pills, Abhijeet?" Tarika called over her shoulder.

"In there." Abhijeet gestured to the cupboard, and she rummaged through it by the light of her mobile phone until she finally found the bottle of sleeping pills. "Here, sir," she said, giving one to her boss, who thanked her and went off. As Tarika was making her way back to Abhijeet, she banged into the edge of the bed and fell flat on her face- perfectly on top of him.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" The senior inspector sounded immensely pleased, and swiftly flipped her over so that he was on top again. "Now listen to me very carefully, Dr. Tarika. If anyone knocks again, don't open the door. You hear me? Do. Not. Open. The. Door. And by the way, I won't hesitate to handcuff you if I have to."

"Yes sir, Senior Inspector Abhijeet," Tarika said meekly, and he made quite certain she didn't say anything else that night- though he wouldn't have heard her anyway, seeing as how Daya had a tendency to talk very loudly in his sleep about sports.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

NEXT MORNING (FINALLY!)

"I never wanna go through such an embarrassment again," Muskaan declared, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she got out of bed. "Seriously, I've heard of crashing a wedding, but all of us-"

"Went one step ahead and crashed a wedding night," Tasha finished ruefully. The sub-inspector, who was currently having a terrible time trying to detangle her long wavy locks, looked enviously at Muskaan's perfectly silky-straight hair. "How I wish I had your hair. All you have to do is comb it once, and it's perfect."

Muskaan shrugged. "I'm just lucky, I guess," she commented as she put her jewellery back on. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Girls? It's me. You two awake yet?"

"One minute, Daya!" Muskaan called, and gestured frantically to Tasha to hurry. The latter straightened her dress quickly and arranged her hair as best as she could, and Muskaan went and opened the door to find the inspector looking quizzically down at her. "So it's true that you women go to bed with all your jewellery on?"

Muskaan heaved a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head exasperatedly. "No, we don't. We're just more efficient under hasty circumstances than you men."

Daya rolled his eyes. "Fine, I can't argue with you so early in the morning. I just came to let you know we're leaving soon."

"None too soon, sir!" Tasha put in. "Abhijeet sir and Tarika must be ready to kill all of us by now!" Daya burst out laughing, and it was so infectious that Muskaan couldn't help grinning.

"You know, Tasha, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true," Vivek interjected, poking his head through the doorway. "Abhijeet sir looks like he's just spent seven years in jail instead of seven hours accommodating all of us in his house. And don't even ask me about Dr. Tarika." He shuddered. "I seriously wouldn't want to face her now. She looks like she's going to either have a nervous breakdown or a hysterical fit any minute."

"Aww!" Muskaan looked distressed, but didn't have time to take more than one step towards the doorway before Daya grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't even think about it, Musi, it'll only get worse if we all go and rub it in."

"You're right, sir," Tasha agreed. "Let's just get out of here as soon as we can and give them some well-deserved privacy." As they all came into the hall, they saw Freddy carrying a huge pile of bundled-up blankets that shielded him from view, and Tarika beside him almost crying with exasperation. "Please, for goodness sake, Freddy, just give me those! I'll keep them inside!"

"It's OK, Dr. Tarika, I'll do it!" Freddy insisted, and howled in alarm as all the blankets went cascading out of his arms. Predictably, he burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell is going on?" ACP Pradyuman barked as he stormed into the hall. "Freddy! Pull yourself together!" he ordered, and Freddy promptly shut up. Abhijeet, who had just entered, gave Tarika a 'When-Will-This-Ordeal-End' look, which she returned with an 'I-Know-But-What-Are-We-Supposed-To-Do' look.

"All right, all right, party's over!" the ACP shouted, clapping his hands for attention as everyone gathered around. "Is everyone here? Wait, where's Salunkhe?"

"Here, boss!" The good doctor (yeah, right) came into view, industriously combing his hair. "Eighty-four, eighty-five, eighty-six, eighty-seven..." he counted under his breath with each stroke of the comb, and Abhijeet and Daya rolled their eyes at each other. "All this, and the hair isn't even his own," Abhijeet muttered to his best friend, who smirked. "Don't let him hear you saying that."

"Right!" ACP Pradyuman's loud voice cut above the whispering. "Everyone here? Daya, Muskaan, Vivek, Tasha, Freddy?"

"Yes sir!" answered a collective chorus of five voices.

"Good!" With that, he went into boss-mode and started his task delegation routine. "Daya, Muskaan, get the car! Vivek, Tasha, check and see if we've left anything behind! Freddy, for goodness sake stop messing around with those blankets and go keep them inside! And you, Abhijeet, take that godforsaken comb from Salunkhe and hide it somewhere!" Abhijeet's face split into a huge, evil grin at once. "Excuse me, Dr. Salunkhe!" he sang, and dived forward before anyone could blink.

"Don't you dare!" the forensic scientist screeched like a mad parrot when Abhijeet lunged for his precious comb, and hopped and skipped around as if he were dancing on hot coals, trying to hold it out of the senior inspector's reach. Needless to say, the six-inch height difference between them caused Dr. Salunkhe to fail miserably, and Abhijeet triumphantly snatched the comb from his hand. "Haha! Sir," he said courteously, offering it to ACP Pradyuman.

Tarika smiled, but quickly looked away when Dr. Salunkhe glared at her. Just then, a gigantic, very familiar shadow blocked almost all the light from the doorway. "Sir, the car's ready!" Daya called.

"Come on, everyone!" ACP Pradyuman gestured to the team to assemble, and much to the surprise of everyone present, gave Abhijeet a hug. "Congratulations, kid," he murmured in his ear, and his right-hand-man gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, sir."

Of course, Dr. Salunkhe was not to be left behind. Standing on tiptoe, he reached up and patted Tarika on the head. "Be happy, child. And Abhijeet, you better take good care of her!"

Abhijeet grinned. "That goes without saying," he replied patiently, and ACP Pradyuman looked significantly over at Tarika. "And you better take good care of my best officer too, young lady!" he told her, accompanying the order with his trademark finger-shaking.

"Well duh, sir, of course she will!" Muskaan put in. "Right now, I think we'd better get a move on!" The sentiment was echoed emphatically by everyone else, and after much hugging and smiling all around, the CID car finally pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street.

No sooner had it done so, than Abhijeet heaved a huge sigh of relief. _"Finally!"_ he exclaimed, and Tarika shook her head at him. "Seriously, Abhijeet, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for talk-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. "There's gonna be plenty of time for talking later," Abhijeet informed her. "Right now... well, let's just say talking is the last thing on my mind." A mischievous gleam shimmered in Tarika's eyes as he took hold of her hands. "And what's the first thing, may I ask?"

"Do you really have to ask?" was Abhijeet's question. Their faces were no more than two inches apart when a loud ringing shattered the silence and caused both of them to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Dammit!" Abhijeet cursed irritably as he yanked his cell phone from his pocket. "Senior Inspector Abhijeet here!" he growled, and his face changed at once as he listened. "What? A dead body in a factory storeroom? OK, we're on it!" Hanging up, he met Tarika's knowing gaze, and she shrugged. "Well, we can't escape being who we are," she remarked, and both of them laughed in mingled exasperation and amusement as Abhijeet took out his gun and Tarika pulled on her gloves. The day had begun.

**::||~ABHIRIKA 4EVER~||::**


End file.
